A Very Potter Collection
by Ampharos Glow
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter one-shots, all about the characters we all grew to love and hate. "TWO: For Ron Weasley, letting his little girl fly was the hardest thing he has ever done."
1. A Very Potter Facebook Status

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter. _All characters_ (except for my OC Flare Zabini)_, settings, and original plot are the property of J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended

**A Very Potter Collection  
**A collection of Harry Potter one-shots, all about the characters we all grew to love or hate.

**TITLE**: A Very Potter Facebook Status  
**CHARACTERS**: The Weasleys, Potters, and Malfoys (+ Luna & Neville)  
**GENRE**: Crack Overload  
**SUMMARY**: When Rose and Scorpius make their relationship Facebook-official, all hell breaks loose.

**NOTE**: To clear things up before you read…In _this_ Post-DH universe, Rose, Albus, and Scorpius are best friends. Flare Zabini is the son of Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass, making him and Scorpius cousins. And everything else is pretty much canon. ENJOY!

X – X – X – X – X

**Rose Weasley** is in a relationship with **Scorpius Malfoy**.

**Flare Zabini, Lily Luna Potter, Albus Severus Potter**, and **10 others** like this.

_View All 50 Comments_

**Albus Severus Potter**: Hurt my cousin, Malfoy, and I'll hex you into the next millennium.

**Scorpius Malfoy**: Don't worry about it, mate. Wouldn't want to experience another one of your Bat Boogey Hexes…

**Flare Zabini**: Took you two gits long enough! When did my prat of a cousin finally confess his undying love to you, little Rose Bud?

**Scorpius Malfoy**: Sod off, Flare. You make me sound like a girl.

**Rose Weasley**: Haha, we're going to Hogsmeade together tomorrow. ;)

**Lily Luna Potter**: OH MY MERLIN! Rosie! I need details! NOW!

**Ron Weasley**: ROSE WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU FRATENIZE WITH THE FERRET'S OFFSPRING?

**Hermione Weasley**: Ronald, leave them be. Like you said, she inherited my brains, so she must know what she's doing.

**Draco Malfoy**: For once, I agree with the Weasel. Scorpius Hyperion, how dare you soil the Malfoy family name by dating that half-blood?

**Harry Potter**: Perhaps the little ferret put our Rosie under the Confundus Charm?

**Ron Weasley**: Of course! Right you are, Harry! There is no way my little Rose would willingly date someone named Scorpius Hyperion unless she was forced to. Bloody hell, what kind of name is that?

**Draco Malfoy**: I resent that, Weasel. Don't you dare mock the traditions of the noble House of Black. Your daughter should consider herself lucky that my son would even look at her.

**Ron Weasley**: Damnit, Harry, I knew we should've left Malfoy in the Room of Requirement while we had the chance…

**Hermione Weasley**: How dare you insult my daughter, you foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach? Rose, I approve of your relationship, but make sure your grades don't suffer. Remember, your NEWTS are just around the corner.

**Scorpius Malfoy**: Mrs. Weasley, I promise that Rose's grades will not suffer.

**Rose Weasley**: Daddy, Uncle Harry, I can assure you that I'm not Confunded! I love Scorpius, I really do!

**Ron Weasley**: I was fine when you didn't get sorted into Gryffindor, Rosie, but if you marry Ferret Jr., I will seriously disinherit you!

**Hermione Weasley**: They're only 16, Ron!

**Ginny Weasley**: RONALD WEASLEY, stop being a bloody git to your only daughter.

**George Weasley**: I was going to give you a load of love potions for Christmas, Rosie, but it seems like you're already doing well in that department. ;)

**Neville Longbottom**: Is that why you two were late for my Herbology class the other day…?

**Hugo Weasley**: Oh Merlin, I think I'm going to hurl.

**Luna Lovegood**: I suspect the Wrackspurts are at work…But I must say, Rose and Scorpius make a rather exceptional couple.

**Arthur Weasley: **A pureblood, Rosie? I would rather have you date a muggle!

**Lucius Malfoy**: Young man! How dare you associate with filthy blood? You shall be written out of my will!

**Scorpius Malfoy**: Can we discuss this at Christmas dinner, Grandfather?

**Narcissa Malfoy**: Draco, you should've sent Scorpius to Durmstrang while you had the chance. Dear Merlin, I can sense the entire Black family turning in their graves as we speak…

**James Sirius Potter**: Where's the bloody dislike button when you need it?

**Molly Weasley**: Congratulations, my dear! Oh Merlin, my little Rosie is all grown up and has got herself a boyfriend! Scorpius, do come over for Christmas. I'll make you whatever you want to eat!

**Scorpius Malfoy**: I would love to, Mrs. Weasley.

**Ron Weasley**: MUM! Don't encourage them!

**Fleur Weasley**: Do I 'ear wedding bellz in ze future?

X – X – X – X – X

A/N: And there you have it: the product of my Facebook addiction and two cans of Cherry Coke. This crack-shot was purely written for fun. There is absolutely no way the Malfoys would even think about going near Facebook, or anything Muggle-ish for that matter. Hope you all enjoyed this crack-filled one-shot, because I certainly had a lot of fun writing it.

**I'm starting my HP Collection off easily with this simple Facebook conversation. I do have actual one-shot ideas in mind, and I'll get working on those. If you want to suggest characters or scenarios for the future one-shot, please feel free to PM me!**

**© Ampharos Glow, 2011**


	2. Ready, Set, Fly

A collection of Harry Potter one-shorts, all about the characters we all grew to love or hate.

**TITLE**: Ready, Set, Fly  
**CHARACTERS**: Ron & Rose Weasley  
**GENRE**: Family & Fluff  
**SUMMARY**: For Ron Weasley, letting his little girl fly was the hardest thing he has ever done.

**X – X – X – X – X**

Being the famous Harry Potter's best friend, Ron Weasley was rarely put into the spotlight. Not many people, besides his family and closest friends, knew about his many accomplishments and near-death experiences. He was always seen as the jokester of the Golden Trio—the sidekick. It wasn't until Ron became the Gryffindor Keeper that he received a lot of attention.

However, Ron Weasley was more than just a talented flyer. He was the champion of Wizard'sChess, despite the fact that many questioned his intelligence. He was a true Gryffindor who fought alongside his friends in battle. He was a loyal son and brother who sacrificed everything in order to protect his loved ones. And most importantly, Ron Weasley was a devoted and loving father.

Rose Ophelia Weasley was the pride and joy of his life. He could still vividly remember the day his first and only daughter was brought into the magical world. She was seven pounds, six ounces, and nineteen inches. Although she was a newborn, Ron could already tell that she inherited the Weasley red hair, but noticed that the little tuft of hair appeared curly, just like her mother's.

When an exhausted Hermione smiled and handed him their little girl, Ron hesitated at first. He didn't want to harm a single hair on his daughter's head. His brothers often joked about never letting Ron hold any of their children, in fear that he might drop them. But the moment Ron cradled Rose in his arms for the first time, he knew that he would protect her forever.

Rose was his little girl.

**X – X – X – X – X**

"Daddy!" cried seven-year-old Rose as she ran towards her parents, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, and little cousin Lily. They were all outside on the porch of The Burrow, which had been rebuilt after the end of the war in order to accommodate their ever-growing family.

Trailing behind Rose were her cousins James and Albus, and her little brother Hugo. The boys wore the same annoyed expression as they dragged their own broomsticks across the grass, all muttering something along the lines of "annoying little witch."

Rose's little ears were burning red, and she bore an angry look that rivaled even Molly Weasley's. He immediately scooped up Rose into his lap. Hermione always nagged him about always treating Rose like a baby, but he couldn't help it.

"What's the matter, Rosie?" Ron asked, tucking a curly strand of red hair behind her ears. Unlike her mother, Rose's hair wasn't as frizzy. Hermione, of course, was thankful, since she was often teased throughout her Hogwart days for having an extremely bushy head of hair.

Rose immediately pointed her finger at her cousins and brother. "James, Al, and Hue won't let me play with them, Daddy!"

Ginny sent her two boys her motherly glare that she had learned from her own mother. Growing up as the only girl in the family, Ginny understood exactly what her niece was going through. Her brothers always left her out whenever they played Quidditch, so she snuck out in the middle of the night to practice her flying.

Albus shuddered and tried to avoid his mother's cold glare. James, being the rebel and troublemaker, replied in defense, "Rosie wanted to play Quidditch with us, but we told her she can't!"

"She's your cousin, James. Just let her play," Harry told his oldest son.

Hermione nodded in agreement, trying to calm down the fuming girl sitting on her husband's lap. Rose grew up surrounded by five protective uncles and many male cousins. At every Weasley Family gathering, Rose listened to her father and uncles talk about Quidditch. So Hermione was not surprised that her daughter wanted to be "one of the guys."

"But she's a girl! She'll just get in the way of our game!" Albus protested.

Again, Ginny glared at her sons. "Excuse me? What does that have to with anything, Albus Severus?" He had nearly forgotten that his mother was on the Gryffindor team with his father, as well as the former Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies.

Albus's green eyes widened with fear. "Y-You know what I mean, Mum! Rosie might get hurt."

"And she doesn't even have a broom," added Hugo. "She doesn't know how to fly yet."

Rose jumped off her father's lap and stood in front of her cousins and brother with her hands stubbornly placed on her hips. "Then teach me how to fly then. James, you taught Hugo how to fly, and he's younger than me! That is not fair!"

"Don't being such a baby, Rose!"

"You're always getting us in trouble!"

"Just go inside and read! We'll play with you later!"

"You all are being gits!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Hermione, rubbing the bridge of her nose. The boys and Rose all shut their mouths, looking at the fuming brunette. Ron and Harry, who learned never to cross their best friend when she was angry, sank in their seats. "You all are behaving like a lot of bumbling, babbling baboons!"

James, Albus, and Hugo hung their heads in defeat, but not before sending Rose an "it's all your fault" look.

Seeing his daughter excluded from her own family made Ron's heart sink into his stomach. "I can teach her," Ron suggested.

"You cannot be serious, Ron," Ginny said, laughing at the thought of Ron teaching Rose how to ride a broom. He sent his sister an offended look. But when he saw Rose's angry face replaced with excitement, Ron knew he had made the right decision.

His daughter squealed and wrapped her skinny arms around his neck. "Daddy, you're the best! When can we start flying?"

Hermione coughed, catching the two red-heads' attentions. "Are you sure you can do this, Ron?" Learning how to fly was like learning how to ride a bike. Hermione remembered the first time she begged her father to let her ride her bike without training wheels. It took hours before Alan Granger would let go of her. And knowing Ron and his attachment to Rose, it would probably take days, or even weeks, before he let his little Rosie fly solo.

Ron only needed to take one look at Rose's pleading face. He would do anything for his daughter if it meant putting a smile on her face.

"Of course."

**X – X – X – X – X**

"Daddy, hurry up!" Rose laughed, practically dragging her father down the streets of Diagon Alley. For a seven-year-old, Rose was pretty strong, mostly due to wrestling with her cousins all the time. She was definitely a tomboy, but Ron wouldn't have it any other way.

Together, father and daughter made their way towards Quality Quidditch Supplies to buy her first broomstick. The day before, Ron impulsively offered to teach Rose how to fly. He just wanted to see a smile on his daughter's face, but now that they were actually buying her a broom, Ron had to admit that he was getting nervous.

When they opened the door of Quidditch supply store, Ron affectionately patted her curly head of hair and asked, "Rosie, d'you want me to help you find a broom?"

Rose shook her head, causing her pigtails to fly into her face. She gave her dad a toothy grin. "It's okay, Daddy. I'm a big girl!" And then she was off like a ball of fire, leaving him to browse through fifty different brands of broomstick polish.

Seeing Rose skip through the store's large collection of broomsticks Ron finally realized that his little girl was growing up. It felt like Rose was just born yesterday, and now she was shopping for her first broomstick. Time was going by too quickly for Ron. And in a few more years, she would be off to Hogwarts. Ron's heart skipped at the thought of saying goodbye to his daughter at Platform 9 and ¾. Rose growing up meant that he would no longer be by her side all the time. It meant that she would be learning how to cast spells and brew potions. And it also meant the possibility of Rose dating. Ron shuddered at the last thought.

A familiar voice brought Ron back to his senses. "Do you need any help, little girl?" inquired a smooth voice that oozed with superiority and arrogance. Ron turned his attention from the broomstick polish to the blond man who was currently towering Rose.

Draco Malfoy. It had been almost fifteen years since Ron stood face to face with the blonde Pureblood. After the end of the war, Malfoy and his family isolated themselves from the Wizarding World in hopes of rebuilding their lives. From what he read in the _Daily Prophet_, Malfoy married fellow Slytherin, Astoria Greengrass, and had a son who was around the same age as Rose.

"My Mummy told me not to talk to strangers," Rose said shyly, backing away from the blond.

His fatherly instincts kicked in, and Ron quickly made his way over to Rose. Malfoy was startled at Ron's sudden appearance, but immediately sneered once he registered the man standing in front of him.

After seven years of Malfoy's evil ways, Ron was already used to that look. However, the way Malfoy smirked at Rose made still Ron's blood boil.

"Red hair, pale complexion, and hand-me-down clothes," Malfoy observed, speaking to only Rose and ignoring Ron, "And judging by your bushy hair, you must be the offspring of the Weasel and Muggle-born."

"My Daddy's not a weasel, silly," Rose innocently replied, not knowing the history between the strange man and her father. "He's a wizard, and my Mommy is a witch, like me."

Malfoy's mouth twitched at the little girl's naivety. "Looks like you got yourself a smart-mouthed brat, Weasley. She must have inherited that from that know-it-all wife of yours."

Ron protectively placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "Don't you speak to my daughter like that, Malfoy," he snarled, making Rose jump in fear. She had never seen her father this mad before.

Sensing that the other man would send another scathing insult back at her father, Rose tugged her father's robes and said, "Daddy, I found a broom, so let's leave." She grabbed a small broom from the shelf of child-sized broomsticks. "Auntie Ginny said that the Shooting Star was your first broom, too, Daddy!"

"A Shooting Star? What a pathetic excuse for a broomstick. Even my house elves use better brooms to sweep," Malfoy laughed. "My son wouldn't be caught dead riding that peasant's broom like that."

When his former schoolmate left, Ron kneeled down to Rose's level. Those hurtful words caused her blue eyes to pool with tears. Someday, Draco Malfoy would pay for making his daughter cry.

"Don't listen to that guy, Rosie. An expensive broom isn't going to get you on the Quidditch team; true talent will."

**X – X – X – X – X**

Father and daughter stood in the makeshift Quidditch pitch located in the wide empty field next to The Burrow. They both changed out of their wizarding clothes and were now wearing comfortable Muggle sweats.

Adrenaline raced through Rose's veins as her little hands clenched tightly around her new Shooting Star. "What do I do first, Daddy? Will you show me how to kick off the ground? Oh! Can you teach me how to do that neat loop-de-loop?"

Millions of questions zoomed out of the little girl's mouth quicker than a Golden Snitch. Ron laughed at Rose's enthusiasm. "Take a deep breath, love. We'll get to that later. First you need to learn the basics. We'll start with simply instructing the broom to fly into your hands."

Before the two red-heads could start their first flying lesson, Rose saw her three cousins and her mother walking towards them. James, Albus, Hugo, and Hermione said down on the hill overlooking the field.

"Don't mind us, Rose," shouted Albus, waving towards his cousin.

"Yeah, we're just here to help, in case Rose accidentally falls off her broom!" chimed James.

Ron rolled his eyes at his idiotic nephews. He would talk to their parents later about their mean-spirited comments.

"James Sirius Potter, watch your tongue," warned Hermione. Her nephew shut his mouth in defeat. She smiled at her daughter and nodded to her husband, signaling them to continue.

"Ignore them, Rose. It's just you and me," he said, winking at his daughter.

Rose nodded did as her father instructed and place her broom flat on the field. Remembering her Uncle Harry telling her stories about the first time he flew, Rose closed her eyes and shouted, "UP!"

Suddenly, Rose felt the smooth surface of her Shooting Star in her hand. Rose squealed in delight, and shouted, "I did it! I did it! Did you see that, Mummy?" Hermione clapped her hands at her daughter's accomplishment, while her brother and cousin's rolled their eyes.

"Good job, Rose! You're a natural at this" Ron commended, ruffling Rose's red curls. "It seems like the Shooting Star is a perfect match for you after all."

Rose beamed at her father's comment and was eager to learn more. "It's time to fly then!" Before Ron could process what his daughter said, Rose quickly mounted on her broom and was ready to kick off the ground.

"W-what are you doing?" Ron stuttered.

"I'm getting ready to fly, of course, silly!" Rose giggled.

Ron's face paled at the thought of his little girl taking off. Everything was happening to quickly. Just a couple of hours ago, he bought Rose her first broomstick. He knew Rose was a quick-learner, but he didn't expect Rose to be learning how to fly a broom this quickly. He needed more time.

"No need to rush, Rose," Ron said, trying to stall for time. "Why don't we go inside for some tea and snacks? Grandma Molly made your favorite pumpkin pasties."

"But I'm not hungry," Rose said. "You said you were going to teach me how to fly, Daddy."

_Yes, but I'm not ready to let you go_, Ron wanted to say out loud. Instead he whispered, "Fine, but I'm only going to let you hover a couple of feet off the ground today."

Rose groaned and sent her father an exasperated look. "What? I just don't want you to get hurt. It's only your first lesson, after all."

The little girl reluctantly conceded. Holding her Shooting Star tightly, she kicked off the ground, ready to shoot off into the sky, but before she could even hover two feet off the ground, she felt her father's strong hands wrap around her waist, preventing her from flying any further.

"Daddy, you can let go now," Rose said, smiling at her father's protective antics.

"Yes, Ron, it's time to let her fly." The father and daughter were too busy with their lesson; they didn't even notice Hermione walking up next to them. Hermione gently placed her hand over her husband's shoulder, as if she was encouraging him. He looked into his wife's warm eyes and nodded. Slowly and reluctantly, his arms unwrapped from Rose's waist, and he watched as his daughter hover a few more feet into the air.

"Thank you, Daddy," Rose said. Ron smiled back and mouthed "I love you," to her. Taking that as a sign of encouragement, Rose steadied herself on her broom and flew towards James, Albus, and Hugo. She now knew how to fly, and she was ready to rub it in their faces for teasing her the day before.

From a distance, husband and wife watched as their children and nephews flew around in the air, laughing and throwing around a ratty old Quaffle.

Letting his daughter fly was the hardest thing Ron Weasley had ever done, but seeing that smile on Rose's face was worth it.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**A/N:** It's been nearly 2 months since I started _A Very Potter Collection_. I would've updated sooner, but I'm been busy studying for AP Exams and deciding on which college I'll be going to this fall. (For those that are curious, I'm going to be a freshman at the University of California, Riverside! Go Highlanders!)

Anyway, I hope you liked this Rose/Ron one-shot. Seeing at Rose is the first girl (from the Trio), I imagined her to be a Daddy's Little Girl. And speaking of fathers, my Dad bought me **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part One!**

Also, I don't have a beta, so I'm sorry if you find any errors!

Here's what I have planned for the next few one-shots:  
- Lily & Snape (purely friendship, of course)  
- Harry & The Dursleys  
- Percy & Audrey  
- OC & Xenophilius Lovegood

If you have any ideas or suggestions for future one-shot plots, feel free to PM me!

**© Ampharos Glow, 2011**


End file.
